


Round 1: First Kiss

by Aliyah_Faith, CheersToEngland, GingerHoran, mizinvizible, penguin_parties



Series: The Bromance Games [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, bromance games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheersToEngland/pseuds/CheersToEngland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHoran/pseuds/GingerHoran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizinvizible/pseuds/mizinvizible, https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_parties/pseuds/penguin_parties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That was great and all," he murmured, grin widening even more at the slightly confused expression on Zayn's face. "But Batman still kicks Iron Man's arse any day of the week."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ziam

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats to fuckmeliam for having the highest scored story in the ziam district.

 

"Mate, you're completely deluded if you think that Iron Man is better than Batman."

Upon hearing that rather bold statement, Zayn raised his eyebrows incredulously, pausing _The Avengers_  for about the twentieth time in the past half hour. While him and Liam had always shared a mutual love for superheroes, they had never been able to agree upon which was the absolute greatest, thus sparking many disagreements between the two.

"I'm pretty sure that Iron Man would absolutely _wreck_  Batman if they got into a fight," the elder of the two replied defensively, crossing his arms and turning to face Liam on the very small loveseat that they'd been sharing for the duration of the movie. "He's practically untouchable."

"Maybe, but take away the suit and he's nothing," Liam pointed out, already beginning to get a bit argumentative. They'd had this exact discussion countless times, always ending in a relatively heated argument which never resolved anything. (Of course, they would eventually realise how daft they were being and apologise to each other, only to get into it again later.) Instead of giving the other boy a rebuttal like he wanted to, though, Zayn chuckled, eyes alight with mischief as he leaned in closely enough to smell the clean scent of Liam's Burberry cologne.

"You know, sometimes, I think you just like to pick fights with me," he murmured, not even entirely sure of what he was doing. Before, Zayn and Liam had been at opposite ends of the couch; however, now they were leaning impossibly close, faces merely inches from touching. He could have sworn that he saw Liam gulp, cheeks filling with a subtle rosy colour, but Zayn chalked it up to wishful thinking and an overactive imagination.

"Is it true?" he pressed insistently, leaning in closer and brushing his lips against Liam's ear. Alright, he really, _really_  didn't know what he was doing; this was something straight out of one of his late-night fantasies. Him and Liam definitely had a pretty physical relationship, but even so, Zayn had never before dared to cross that unspoken boundary between friends and more than friends.

"Maybe," he heard the younger boy reply, voice sounding shakier than it had even been when he was waiting to audition for the X-Factor.

Zayn chuckled, pulling back slightly only to find that Liam's cheeks had turned from a rosy colour to a dark, wine red. "You're cute when you get all flustered," he murmured with a bit of a smirk, glancing down to his lips. Really, he was waiting for Liam to push him off; to ask him what the hell his problem was and storm out of the room in disgust. Instead, though, he stayed still, going pliant underneath Zayn's hands as he softly pushed him down against the couch.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked next, and judging by the way Liam looked up at him, it was definitely an unnecessary question. Still, he waited for some kind of affirmation from the boy below him, suddenly fearing that he was merely too nice to say no and actually didn't want this at all. He watched as the younger boy gulped once again, a meek-sounding "Please" escaping his lips.

That one word acted as a catalyst for Zayn; before he could even over-think his actions, he was suddenly on top of Liam, bodies pressed close and lips pressed even closer. It started off slowly, mouths moving almost lazily together, though their kisses gradually built up in intensity until they had no choice but to stop and take a few breaths.

As they both tried to get their erratic breathing under control, Liam smiled up at him playfully.

"That was great and all," he murmured, grin widening even more at the slightly confused expression on Zayn's face. "But Batman still kicks Iron Man's arse any day of the week."


	2. Narry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little story about two boys brought together by Ireland fortune. That's it, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats penguin_parties for having the highest score in the narry district. I also feel as though I should state that this was very close literally one point seperated the scores.
> 
> (Also this work is posted on her profile as well and no I didn't steal it )

The cafe is crowded as always, but Harry never fails to spot a blond head out of the many bodies surrounding it. He turns around the second he sees the boy, pretends he's invested in the conversations hovering over the table rather than a certain Irishman who has his heart perking up and shivering in Harry's chest. When the lad finally reaches the biggest table in the building, everyone seated at it beams at him and welcomes him with loud, happy cries of his name. Even if they don't know it consciously, Niall is the king of the group they're created over the last year. While the bunch of them is composed of twosomes or threesomes who knew each other prior to last September, Niall is the one who linked them all up and glued them together. Harry's not sure if anyone has figured it out yet, but because of this, the group seems to worship the ground Niall walks on.

 

Niall smiles at their enthusiastic greetings and is happy to oblige to Liam, one of the boys of the group, and his request for a welcoming hug. Harry grins at the gorgeous fellow who laughs as he snuggles into Liam's sturdy chest. When they pull away from each other, Niall's rich blue eyes flicker over to Harry's face and said brunet briefly wishes the boy might feel the same way Harry feels for him. The glance lasts less than a second, and Niall hastily looks away, but Harry revels in it anyway.

 

"Great day today, isn't it?" Niall asks the entire gathering of people who watch his every move, grateful for any attention this glowing ball of awesomeness might spare them. Without waiting for a response, Niall continues, "Gonna go get me a drink, I'll be back!"

 

Harry has finished trying not to watch Niall by now even when he's walking away from him, so he freely eyes Niall's retreating back and maybe his eyes linger on his ass for a second. It's just that this guy always looks so good and Harry doesn't know if he can't stand how perfect he is or if he can't stand the fact that they'll never be together and Niall will never be his.

 

"So. Are you going to to the party with us later or is tonight the night?" Louis questions from the chair beside Harry. The curly haired one turns to look at him, reluctantly tearing his eyes from the lad he's majorly crushing on.

 

"Huh?" he cocks an eyebrow, reaches for his steaming white hot chocolate where it sits untouched on the table. He raises it to his lips, closing his eyes and inhaling the smell, hoping to drain out the thoughts of Niall that seem to swirl about his mind constantly.

 

"You know, the night you tell Niall you're in love with him." Louis says casually, as if the event is simple, just as Harry finally risks a sip of piping hot liquid.

 

Harry splutters but he manages to avoid spilling his drink, glaring at his best friend as he sets the cup down, reaching his hands out to smack them over Louis' mouth instead.

 

"Not so loud!" Harry hisses. Louis bites his fingers and Harry pulls his hand away and growls.

 

"What for? Everyone knows!" Louis retaliates.

 

Harry looks at the rest of the people at the table, regarding the way they are suddenly interested in staring at their drinks or at the ceiling. Barely anyone is talking and its obvious they were watching Harry and Louis' conversation.

 

Harry sighs and rolls his eyes.

 

"I know," he finally says glumly, wondering if his infatuation is noticeable to Niall as well.

 

"Anyway, you said a week ago you'd tell him." Louis continues, poking at Harry's side.

 

"I was joking," Harry moans, shoving at Louis' shoulder.

 

"Whatever!" Louis cries, his eyes wide and urgent and his eyebrows raised. "Now's the time to strike! Niall is single and ready to mingle, trust me!"

 

Harry hesitates.

 

"I'll think about it," he mutters, and he knows right away that he's not lying. In fact, Niall is what will probably invade his brain for the next few hours.

 

He looks over his shoulder and is surprised when Niall is already looking at him, standing at the till as he waits for his order to come. And then Niall does the unthinkable. He winks.

 

Harry's cheeks explode with a deep red and he quickly turns around, sinking into his seat as he wonders if that really just happened or if it was only his imagination. A small smile erupts on Harry's lips and he closes his eyes and thinks of a dimension where Niall likes Harry just as much as Harry likes him.

 

****

 

The hours pass by quickly at the party. The house it's taking place at is packed, but Harry doesn't really mind all the sweaty bodies and inappropriate dancing once he gets a few drinks in his system. He's dancing with everyone, smiling at faces as vacant as the ones found in school hallways, letting hands roam up and down as they search for something to keep their owners' anchored to - something to keep them from floating up into space.

 

But Niall's face is always there, always present, in Harry's mind beneath the haze and the fog and passing names. When he smiles he sees Niall's eyes, when he drinks he hears Niall's voice and when he dances he feels Niall's hands on his waist.

 

Harry met Niall when uni started - back when his only friend was a year his elder and when he couldn't tell the difference between Donaghan Hall and Drowery Hall (he learned quite soon that the two halls were rivals and it was an unwritten rule to never mix the names up; ever). Niall was working in the library because out of the forty students who conducted a prank involving water balloons and mass amounts of urine, the blond with the swift Irish tongue was accused as the lead of it all (he never confirmed nor denied to Harry how big of a role he really played within the execution of a prank that caused enough hysteria on campus to be marked down in the history of Wallerthan University), and Harry happened to be looking for books on Irish history when he conveniently came upon a native of said country.

 

"Obviously the power of Ireland fortune has brought us together," Niall had insisted, a goofy smirk on his face that displayed two rows of metal cages layed neatly upon the boy's teeth.

 

Niall was energetic and loud and laughed a lot and it made Harry wonder who made the silly decision of punishing Niall with working in the library. If anyone, the students who came to the library regularily were the ones being punished.  
Over time, a friendship, and an infatuation on Harry's part, developed between the two through study dates where no studying got done, adventures undertaken when class was to be attended, and the exploration of various petite cafes on and around the campus.

 

Harry introduced Niall to Louis and then Niall introduced them to Zayn and his girlfriend Perrie, as well as Liam and Danielle, and finally, a band of four boys from Australia joined the group: Michael, Callum, Ashton, and Luke. And that's how they became the Eleven Musketeers, and how Harry found himself head over heels for the conductor of the creation of the group.

 

Ten months later and Harry still looks up to Niall as if the boy invented gravity for the sole purpose of drawing a certain Cheshire lad closer to him.

 

Harry tips the acrid-smelling bottle in his hand back and is disappointed to find that he's drained it completely. Now on the hunt for more liquor to treat himself to, he sets the bottle on a table nearby, not really caring whether or not the smashing sound he hears next is it falling to the floor.

 

After slithering through the crowd gathered in the living room of the house, Harry reaches the kitchen. The room smells like puke but he takes no notice and yanks open the fridge. There, hiding behind a box or two of plain old beer, Harry spies one of his favourite coolers and reaches for it. Who cares if it's girly, it's Bahamas-based and Harry loves himself drinks that taste like islands.

 

"Harry!"

 

A hand pulls at his shoulder and turns him around so he's facing Louis.

 

"We think you've had enough," Louis informs him over the rumble of the music seeping into the room. "Niall's driving you home."

 

The blond then appears out of nowhere beside him, his lips perking up into a hesitant curve. Harry nearly gapes because Niall almost looks...shy?

 

"You're telling me the Irish guy didn't drink at all tonight?" Harry asks incredously, swaying a little while he eyes his driver with suspicion.

 

"No, he didn't actually." Louis' eyebrows crinkle in a way that tells Harry he doesn't really understand why the drinker of the group has spontaneously decided to avoid alcohol either.

 

"Coming?" Niall asks then, ignoring the quizzical looks he's being given.

 

"Uh y-yeah, sure," Harry replies, uncertain at first before he nods decidedly and follows Niall to the doors.

 

Louis gives him an enthusiastic thumbs up when Harry looks back at him over his shoulder and he momentarily wonders if he's been set up. He is not - no way, no how - telling Niall how he feels. The blond is carefree and oblivious and Harry has never seen him in a full-on, romantic, committed relationship before. Why should he expect to even be considered by the Niall Horan?

 

They climb into the car Niall's driven there and Harry is handed a water bottle. Niall tells him it wards off the hangover that is just waiting to attack the next morning. Harry takes his word for it and chugs the whole thing, suddenly very thirsty.

 

"Alcohol dehydrates you, did you know?" Niall asks, his eyes not even budging in their focused view of the road ahead.

 

Harry didn't know this, but it doesn't really matter to him at the moment. Niall is fidgety and quiet and they've been friends for awhile so nothing should really be awkward. But everything is awkward and everything will stay awkward unless Harry says something.

 

"I think I'm gonna barf."

 

That's not exactly what he'd hoped to come out of his mouth but it does and he is almost surprised when he realizes he wasn't lying.

 

Niall shoves some sort of plastic bag into Harry's hands and he can't quite figure out the purpose of it until his stomach is trying to launch itself out his throat and he keels over, emptying every ounce of liquid he's consumed the entire night into a bag that reads 'Tesco' on one side.

 

Then, once his throat isn't burning anymore and his stomach settles back into its correct spot, albeit wrinkled and exhausted, Harry passes out in the passenger seat.

 

****

 

Harry wakes up in an unfamiliar bed without a shirt and besides that, the arms that curl around his waist are slightly alarming. He's not one for dating (although he hates it, his heart seems reserved for Niall) and he doesn't really have a massive history with one-night stands.

 

When he looks for over his shoulder to examine the face of his spooner, he's in for one of the biggest shocks of his life. A golden crown lays upon the pillow beside him, its owner sleeping peacefully with a face carefully carved as if made of porcelain. He breathes steadily, his mouth slackened and open just a little, lips the gentle petals of dahlia flowers.

 

It's Niall.

 

"What?" Harry nearly screeches, and scrambles out of Niall's arms and up on to his feet in his surprise.

 

Niall stirs at Harry yelling in his ear and sits up, alarmed, when he sees Harry standing up and looking panicked.

 

"What's wrong?" he asks, and then jumps up suddenly. "Are you going to puke? There's a trash over by the-"

 

"What happened? Why am I here?" Harry rushes out, taking in the image of his discared shirt and pants on the floor near his feet.

 

"Oh," Niall sighs in relief even though Harry is panicked. "I was driving you home and you threw up so I took you to my place instead to clean you up and put you to bed."

 

Harry's shoulders relax and his eyes shrink to their normal size again.

 

"Oh okay, I just - I had assumed that - when I woke up and you were - I mean...nevermind," Harry mumbles before screwing his mouth shut to keep anything stupid from slipping out.

 

"Well, uh, listen," Niall says then, scratching at the back of his neck as he suddenly becomes incapable of looking Harry in the eyes. "I actually...wanted to talk to you about something last night."

 

"Um...alright," Harry says, sits down on the bed to tug his trousers on.

 

"So...Louis told me something a while ago-"

 

"What? What did he tell you? Was it about me?" Harry tries to jump up but his pants are still wrapped around his ankles so he stumbles a bit before deciding to just stay put.

 

If Louis told Niall that Harry liked him, today was to be the death of both Louis and Harry. Harry would be the victim of humiliation. Louis, on the other hand, would be the victim of strangulation from Harry's bare hands.

 

"Well, I - I guess he told me how you feel-"

 

"Fuck!" Harry cries and immediately buries his face in his hands. He can't bear to look at Niall anymore. He won't ever be able to see sparkling rings of cornflower blue anymore and while that may have a devastating effect on Harry's mental health, he'd rather not face them than face absolute embarrassment.

 

"No, it's fine, Harry, I-"

 

"I'm just gonna go," Harry mutters, his face a shade of red he never knew existed. He retracts his shaking palms from his face and finally secures his pants around his waist, grabbing his shirt and trying to get out of the room as fast as possible.

 

"Stop!" Niall shouts, chasing after him.

 

The layout of Niall's dorm is simple with two rooms, Harry has made it out the door in record time. Navigating the hallway is a different story, however, so he's stuck seeming a fool in the middle of the narrow expanse as he pauses to figure out which way to go.

 

"Wait, Harry, I'm trying to tell you-" Niall is calling after him and then stopping in his tracks just outside the doorway, staring Harry down.

 

"It's okay, I understand. We're friends, you don't want to ruin that. I don't need an explanation alright? Trust me it would only make me feel worse," Harry insists, refusing to look anywhere but at the cheap pattern on the carpet as he finally decides on a direction to head in.

 

"No, Harry, I like you too!" Niall finally rushes out, his voice dripping with desperation.

 

Harry freezes.

 

"Wait, what?" he asks and he can barely hear himself say it with the way it's whispered in awe and shock and relief and every emotion imbetween.

 

He turns around and Niall's already right there, leaning in and capturing Harry's lips between his. The blond's hands cradle Harry's jaw and hold him still, their noses brushing when the initial surprise subsides and Harry starts to respond. There's a coiling of his heartstrings as they are plucked and pulled to create a hum and a melody and a ringing in Harry's ears, the notes falling together to become a song unlike any Harry has ever sung in the shower. This song rises and falls with Niall's breaths and its speed picks up when their skin brushes and it curves with Niall's smile and holds steady and long when Harry finds security in this boy's arms. Harry feels like he's just dragged his feet across a heavy rug, each collide of lips is a shock of electricity down his spine and along his fingers. He never wants this sensation to end.

Niall pulls away and smiles a modest smile and Harry wants to count the freckles sprinkled along the hills of Niall's cheekbones and the ridge of Niall's nose.

"For real?" Harry asks breathlessly.

 

Niall rolls his eyes.

 

"Yes, you idiot." Niall laughs, "For a long time, actually."

 

"Me too." Harry blushes and caves easily when Niall ducks down for another snog.

 

Harry counts one hundred and twelve freckles and then finds a smattering of them on Niall's neck and another group on his calf and he decides he'll just have to stick around until he's found them all. Niall is perfectly fine with that.


	3. Niam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wishing on stars isn't just for kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to masterchance05 for the highest score in the niam district!! It's also his first complete work so snaps for you Olly!

 

 

 

Niall makes his way towards the old tree house after the prom, not caring that he’s still wearing his  _very_  expensive suit as he trekked through the moderately wild expanse of shrubs littering the field.

 

He sighs as he sees the familiar structure, climbs the too-small stairs, and pushes past the door. Once inside, he removes his coat, flings it unceremoniously to the other side of the room, and begins to undo his tie. He looks around, spots the lumpy green beanbag, and proceeds to carry it towards the makeshift balcony. He knows he has a clear view of the night sky from there and he thanks God that the moon was not out tonight.

 

The stars would be twinkling beautifully.

 

He plops down on his bean bag and let’s his foot dangle over the space between the balustrades. He looks to the heavens hopefully, admiring the little pins of light, and prays he can find one tonight.

 

He sits there in silence for a while thinking about how the night had went down. He was alone at prom because nobody agreed to be his date. He supposed people found him too annoying. He figured it wouldn’t have been too bad though because, well, he had his best friend Liam there - and all their other friends too, to keep him company. But then Liam’s date had glared daggers at him all night, annoyed that he takes more than half of Liam’s attention because he had no date of his own, and suddenly Niall wasn't so sure about his decision to go there at all.

 

It was when the slow dance started that Niall realized that he shouldn't have gone to the prom after all. Because although his friends' girlfriends were more than gracious to let him dance with them during the upbeat songs, he should have known that everyone would eventually leave him in favor of dancing to the romantic music. And as he watched everyone sway in time to the ballad playing in the background, eyes on their respective partners, not caring about anything else, Niall realized he had never felt more envious in his life.

 

Which is why he ended up here alone in his and Liam's tree house.

 

“Hey,” a voice says softly behind him and he jumps a little bit at the intrusion.  He considers tilting his head to look at his visitor but decides against it. He knows who it is anyway. He lazily hums to acknowledge the voice before bringing his gaze back up to the sky.

 

“A flower for your thoughts?” Liam says as he plops himself down beside Niall. Niall looks at the boy and sees his hand outstretched to give him a single pink Stargazer Lily. He smiles as he takes it before gazing skywards again, this time bringing the obnoxiously large flower petals onto the front of his face to sniff it. 

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Liam smile as he takes his coat off and pull on the blue bean bag towards the balustrades. He looks up, seemingly enchanted by the stars now as well.

 

They sit there for a while, with Liam occasionally pointing out the harder-to-find constellations and offering some sort of trivia that went with it. Niall just nods, tries to memorize the way the cluster of stars look like on this particular night, and listens to Liam’s enthusiastic story telling.

 

He keeps his eyes peeled for it though as he kisses onto the folds of the petals of his Stargazer in silent prayers. Finally, he blinks and sees one.

 

_A shooting star._

 

He immediately closes his eyes and whispers a wish onto the flower, praying that there is some deeper power behind its name. He concentrates on his words, smiles contentedly, and then lets out an audible sigh.

 

 “Remember how we used to make a wish on those?” Liam says quietly after a moment and Niall knows he saw the star too. The other boy looks so serious, he thinks, that he wonders when his best friend became this adult who does not believe in wishing upon shooting stars.

 

He smiles.  “I never really stopped.”

 

“Did you wish for something then?” Liam asks, his brown eyes getting big like it always did when they were kids and Niall was about to tell him  _the biggest secrets ever._

 

Niall laughs at the memory - even more so when Liam cocks his head to the side looking confused. “If I tell, then it won’t come true.”

 

“Aw! Come on Ni!” the brunet lad pleaded as he flung himself across Niall’s lap. “What’s a secret between best friends?” Liam wriggles in place in an attempt to get more comfortable. “Besides, you totally owe me. I gave you a flower and you just took it without even giving me your thoughts back!”

 

Niall scrunches his face at this and playfully prods Liam’s face with said flower. “Go on and take your flower back then,” he says, twirling the lily around the older boy’s nose.

 

He laughs out loud as his friend splutters and attempts to stand up to brush the offending flora away.

 

Liam glares at him and retaliates by attacking his sides with tickles and Niall squeals as he attempts to get away. They go and have a tickle/pillow fight after that and Niall can’t help but think back to when they were kids and everything was just bliss.

 

They collapse on the floor after a while, tired but with dopey smiles plastered on their faces. Niall shifts to pick up the Stargazer from the floor, thankful it didn’t get crushed in all the shenanigans. He brings it up to his nose and sniffs it again.

 

“Are you going to tell me what’s on your mind then?” Liam asks from beside him.

 

Niall looks at him through the outline of the petals covering his face. The older boy was lying on his side, his body propped up on his elbows for support. Niall’s heart stops for a fraction of a moment, because _oh_ , he thinks Liam’s brown eyes were sparkling, and somehow they looked like stars. He gulps and sets the flower aside.

 

“I just… ” He trails off and Liam immediately sits up to lean in closer; afraid he won’t catch whatever it is Niall’s about to say. “I wish I can slow dance with someone special someday,” he says finally, his voice quiet and unsure. He squeezes his eyes shut.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“I just really would have liked to slow dance okay?” Niall blurts out. “I think it would’ve been special.”

 

He opens his eyes and allows himself to look at the older boy and he mentally curses himself because Liam has this blank look on his face like he’s still processing what he just heard.

 

“Ugh!” He groans when he sees Liam break into a smile. He buries his head onto the pile of pillows beside him and attempts to hide the blush creeping on his face. “I knew I shouldn’t have told you! You’re never going to let me live this down are you?”

 

He hears Liam chuckle and then shuffle to the other side of the room.

 

He allows himself a peek and sees that Liam is bent over to pick something up from the floor and Niall becomes mildly horrified because he just registers that the way Liam had chuckled earlier had a hint of playfulness in it. Niall decides he doesn't like it one bit.

 

“What are you doing?” He demands irritably from his place by the pillows, not daring to look up entirely in case Liam decides to shower him with a bucketful of confetti for having made the  _gayest_  shooting star wish in the history of  _ever_. 

 

Liam doesn't respond, just continues being cryptic like he always does when he's up to something.

 

After a few moments, Niall realizes that the item that Liam had picked up was his coat as he is now straightening it out and putting it back on.  Niall gapes at the other boy as he arranges his dress shirt, straightens the wrinkles on his pants, and adjusts the tie on his neck. 

 

"You're leaving?" Niall asks incredulously.

 

"Shh!" Liam shushes softly and smiles. 

 

Niall's brows furrows even more as Liam shuffles to the other side of the fort to pick up Niall's own coat and throws it at him, ordering him to put it on and to look presentable. Niall gapes but moves to follow anyway because _well_ , it's Liam and he does pretty much anything Liam tells him to. He stands up to straighten his dress shirt and tuck it back in to his pants before putting the coat back on.

 

He takes such a long time fiddling with his bow tie that he completely misses the moment when Liam starts (and finishes) lighting the numerous lanterns they had around the house. He only becomes aware of the sudden light when he hears piano music playing softly in the background.

 

He freezes and looks up to see Liam standing on the other side of their fort, looking immaculately perfect in his formal wear, holding out a phone – which, Niall supposes, is where the music is coming from. It’s currently playing an instrumental version of some popular ballad Niall knows nothing about.

 

For a moment, he doesn't know what to do exactly. Just continues to look at the phone on Liam's hand, and then to the brunet, and then back to the phone again.

 

Liam snickers lightly at his expression. "Why are you looking at my phone like it's done something bad to you personally?"

 

"It did." He says with a blank expression. "It's mocking my obvious lack of experience in the slow dance department." He adds matter-of-factly.

 

The older boy laughs loudly at his remark and proceeds to walk towards him, placing the cellphone on a high branch they sometimes use as a table. 

 

"Well, would you give me the honor of being your first dance then?" Liam smiles and offers his hand up to Niall. 

 

Niall looks flabbergasted for a few seconds because the idea of dancing with another guy seems foreign. But he nods just the same because it's  _Liam_  and he can't be completely  _straight_  if Liam had something to do with it. 

 

The brunet pulls him close and instructs him to put his hands on his shoulders. Niall blushes, because he's sure this is what a girl's usual stance would be in a formal dance. He doesn't complain when Liam places his hands on Niall's hips and begins to move in time with the song.

 

He tilts his head down and closes his eyes as Liam sways them both, allowing himself to get lost in the moment, and only mildly aware that he’s melting further into Liam’s touch.  

 

It’s only when the song changes that Niall lets himself pull off of the choreographed embrace to ask Liam how exactly does he have a playlist-full of slow dance songs.

 

Liam blushes at the question and admits he practiced for a while before the prom because he didn’t want to embarrass himself. Niall only nods because that is just _so Liam_ wanting to practice a dance they aren’t even required to learn. He returns to his previous stance and contentedly let himself be swayed alongside the other boy.

 

The song currently playing is familiar and Niall knows it must be _something Disney_ because yes, he’s spent a good amount of time watching them. He is foraging through his memory to try and figure out what it is when Liam starts singing some random lines from the song and Niall gets that the song is _So Close_ from the movie Enchanted.

 

“Liam?” He whispers into the older boy’s chest.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’m sorry if I ruined your night for you,” he says. Because as perfect as all this is, he knows that Liam should still be in school at this hour – getting royally pissed with their friends and subsequently making out with his hot date.

 

He hears Liam snigger. “You’re kidding right?” There was an amused tone to his voice. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

 

He looks up at the other boy. “But Sophia…”

 

“Is a spoiled little rich brat,” Liam finishes for him. “Honestly, the girl didn’t do anything but complain all evening.”

 

 “But…”

 

“Niall, you worry too much.” Liam says while rolling his eyes. “Just shut up and enjoy the song, yeah?” The boy shoves him (albeit a bit roughly) back into his chest and continues to hum the lyrics to the song.

 

Niall finds himself clinging to the front of Liam’s dress shirt as the other boy starts to sway them more dramatically as they approached the song’s waltz-y bridge.

 

Niall’s world is spinning and all he knows is Liam’s broad chest in front of him, Liam’s strong arms around him, and the smell of Stargazers lingering everywhere. He breathes in the scent and realizes it’s Liam – the smell is Liam’s own Bvlgari perfume mixed with the Stargazer’s heady scent.

 

He closes his eyes again and breathes in to try and memorize the scent. He takes note of the way Liam’s hands is curled tightly onto his back, like he’s afraid Niall will leave if he lets go.

 

“So close and still so far…” Liam sings the last line of the song almost in a whisper and Niall is suddenly aware of how close they are.

 

He pulls away slowly as the song finishes but Liam closes the distance between them again. There is another song playing but Liam doesn’t do anything to move them. Instead he looks down into Niall’s blue eyes as if thinking what question to ask him next.

 

Niall meets his gaze and feels a bit awkward because – well, he kind of wants to kiss his best friend now, and wow, the position they’re currently in could have the perfect angle for it. And then he loses it because Liam is suddenly smiling at him and he looks so welcoming and lovable and _fuck_ , Niall just wants to get it over with.

 

He tiptoes a bit to reach Liam’s lips feeling overwhelmed by the rush of emotions. Liam gladly meets his lips in the kiss and Niall realizes they both wanted this for quite some time if the _pure want_ they’re both pouring into this kissis anything to go by. Niall has never done anything like this – never even kissed a girl (or a boy for that matter). Niall decides he likes it – would gladly skip out on kissing ladies if it means he can keep kissing his (male) best friend.

 

They pull away after a while and Liam laughs like he finds that everything is unbelievably amusing.

 

“What’s so funny?” Niall says taken aback. He’s a bit concerned that Liam might have thought the kiss was a joke.

 

“Nothing,” the older boy smiles and looks at him with pure adoration. “It’s just – I guess wishing on shooting stars really does work, huh?”

 

NIall smiles and then nods, “Oh. Yeah. Thank you for the dance. It was perfect.”

 

“I wasn’t talking about the dance.” Liam smirks at him.

 

“What are you talking about then?” He asks. “Did you wish for something?”

 

Liam nods in the most adorable way Niall’s ever seen him. He looks away bashfully, “I might have wished for you to kiss me.”

 

Niall couldn’t have thought of a better wish.

 

 

 


	4. Ziall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Want some?" Zayn whispered silkily, gesturing to the cigarette between his forth finger and middle with a sharp jut of his chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone give GingerHoran a pat on the back for being the highest scorer in the ziall district!

Niall's heart was pumping loudly against his rib-cage, sweat dribbling down the ridge of his spine as he edged his way through the horde of people dancing dirtily alongside strobe lights and pounding bass-lines; Zayn had disappeared with fidgety fingers and darting eyes whilst Niall was left by the bar with sticky half-full glasses and the claustrophobia of people dancing too close in the tight, hot nightclub.

As he made his way outside, the fresh air cooling his flushed face and exuding shirt that was starting to feel choked at the collar, the smell of tobacco wafted through the air, little white tendrils dancing in the cool breeze.

Zayn stood against the bricked wall, away from the giggling couples and drunk teenagers, beneath a dark little alcove with his leg hitched up an a cigarette perched between his lips. His hazel eyes flashed up and he smirked when he saw Niall, pursing his lips and dragging on the cigarette exaggeratedly hollowing his cheeks and filtering out the little white wisps of smoke, before they fluttered closed mesmerisingly. 

Niall stared at the magnificent tanned creature , his cerulean blue eyes absorbed in the way long tanned fingers curled around the addictive tobacco stick, the way his back was curved as his knee was hiked up against the wall, eyelashes fluttering down creating shadows across his cheekbones from the bright yellow streetlight in the background. The music seemed to fade into the background, the giggling and spluttering of girls and the drunken howls of men, everything was silent.

Just him and Zayn.

Suddenly, tanned hands reached out and grasped at Niall's small waist tightly, pulling him forward at such a pace that Niall found himself gasping for breathe against Zayn's collarbones, his hands reaching round the grasp at Zayn's neck to steady himself.

"Want some?" Zayn whispered silkily, gesturing to the cigarette between his forth finger and middle with a sharp jut of his chin. Niall looked up at him with hesitant eyes, smoking had never really appealed to him but the way Zayn let the smoke pour lazily through his lips was rather hypnotising. When Niall didn't respond, Zayn simply brought him closer as he dropped the cigarette to the floor with an inaudible sound.

He gazed down at, his breathing even and the bitterness filtering down onto Niall, but it was repulsive in any way it almost brought the younger boy closer his breathing becoming shorter and heavier as his blue eyes looked into the sharper, darker ones of Zayn.  
Their lips grazed, parting almost instantaneously, they moved softly for a few seconds, Zayn's being rough as he brought his tongue into Niall's mouth the bitter almost coffee-like taste was clear in his mouth but it didn't repulse Niall, it brought him closer as he moved his hands from Zayn's neck to tangle into his hair.

They moved in sync, tongues playfully dancing as Zayn squeezed Niall's waist before pulling apart with a breathless pant, his hands remaining at Niall's waist.

Niall blushed softly, the red burning brightly and the soft breeze doing nothing about the flowing heat around his body. Zayn chuckled softly, stroking his hand softly against the younger boys cheek, caressing it before bringing his lips back to Niall's for a soft, sweet last kiss which left little tingles rushing through Niall's body with a burning sensation that left him once again out of breathe.

Niall hoped this would be the first of thousands of kisses he'd share with Zayn.


	5. Larry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The top score in the Larry district goes to tomlinstripe!! Congrats!

Louis really likes Harry. Like he really, really likes Harry and it’s scary. Scary to think that someone could change his life so drastically. He knows he’s not stupid, he’s not in love with Harry but Harry Styles is the kind of boy that Louis could find himself falling in love with. He has mounds of curly hair that sticks up everywhere and never seems to stay in one place; Louis tried to make Harry put it into a quiff for their third date but Harry refused and truth be told, Louis liked Harry’s hair all messy and haphazard, anyway. He has long legs that go on for miles that Louis wants to spend hours on discovering using only his mouth and hands until Harry is begging. He has bright, wide green eyes that scream innocence but could also subtly unravel your deepest fears and secrets and lay them out on a golden platter, and it’s slightly unnerving to closed off, bubbly Louis.

Like he said, scary.

It’s Louis’ first showing for his photography (and a lot of it just includes snow topped mountains he took when he and Harry went away with their families last April or just candids of Harry with cheeky grins and wide eyes) in their school’s run down gallery thing that is located on the far right side of the buildings, adjoined to the maths block.

Other people have their photos blown up and on display on the too-bright-white walls but the majority of them are his, all his and it’s probably due to the fact that he is the photography teacher’s favourite student (if he does say so himself) but what’s important is that at the door is stood Harry in a crisp white button down, grey slacks and his stupid pigeon toed black boots that he insists on wearing every day no matter what Louis says because they’re “quirky”.Harry looks beautiful with his rosy cheeks from the brisk cold weather and bright pink lips that Louis stares way too much at. 

Harry and Louis are polar opposites. Where Harry is lean and pale, Louis is curvy and tanned. Where Harry is all booming laughter with two hands clapped over his mouth, Louis is all quiet, incessant giggles bubbling through his thin lips. Where Harry is quiet and gracious, Louis is loud and stubborn. Where Harry is black, mysterious colours hiding in the solace of books, Louis is white, bold colours springing from every photograph he takes. They have very little gray areas but they fit together perfectly either way.

Louis’ night goes smoothly. His hand slots perfectly in Harry’s the whole time and he smiles and laughs and drinks small flutes of champagne and nuzzles into Harry’s neck as Harry drones on about “how proud I am of my Lou Bear”. Louis is too tipsy and giggly to even notice the horrific nickname so Harry goes unscathed. Perrie laughs way too loud at that but, hey, Louis has a pretty boy on his arm and a smile on his lips so he doesn’t really give a flying fuck. 

“Your lips are really fucking pretty,” Louis gasps, speaking out loud with wide eyes and flushed cheeks from the alcohol. Everyone is gone now, Harry promising Mr. Griffiths that he and Louis would clean up and close the gallery. 

Harry giggles and it’s the most wonderful sound in the world and when he kisses Louis’ cheek, it’s the best sensation in the world. “Thank you,” he says with amusement lighting up his eyes.  
Louis shakes his head and grabs Harry’s face in his small hands. “No, but they’re so pretty,” he breathes with warmth. He runs his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip in awe and doesn’t catch how Harry’s breath catches in his throat. “I want to kiss you.”

It feels like the weight has been lifted off his shoulders now that he’s said it. Louis really, really likes Harry and they’ve been dating for six months now and he doesn’t want to mess it up but the alcohol is serving as liquid encouragement and all he think about is how beautiful Harry is and how much he wants to kiss and it’s so much buzzing in his veins that he can’t about anything else. 

Louis’ wide eyes catch sight of Harry nodding inaudibly and he grins as if he’s just won the lottery; which, hey, he has! The older boy starts off slow, leaning in with bright, curious eyes before he finally fits his lips against Harry’s. 

It’s lovely and sweet and Louis’ heart is threatening to burst right out of his chest and Harry’s lips are so full against his and there’s no other sensation that could ever compare to this. Louis slowly moves against Harry’s lips then Harry is kissing back and wow, he’s a good kisser and Louis’ hands are in Harry’s curls, gently tugging at the brunet locks. Harry lets out a whine at the tug and pulls Louis close by his waist, causing Louis to gasp. They pull apart and Louis’ eyes are wide, cheeks flushed and it’s like he’s mirrored in Harry except Harry looks fucking wrecked, his lips plump and inviting. 

“Shit” Louis curses and moves back in again, sucking softly at the plumpness of Harry’s bottom lip, making Harry whimper softly. Louis smiles slowly in triumph and stops what he’s doing, much to Harry’s dismay, but dives back in to kiss Harry at a slow pace, his thumbs stroking Harry’s scalp soothingly. 

“We should clean up” Harry murmers softly against Louis’ lips.

Louis scoffs and pushes eagerly against Harry’s mouth before pulling back with a grin. “Can we kiss more in your car?”

Harry laughs and Louis feels his spirits light with the sound of it. “Of course.”

Louis brightens up at the prospect and hums lightly at the back of his throat in happiness. “Good. Because I kind of like kissing you,” he grins coyly. Harry rolls his eyes and swats Louis’ bum with his hand, making Louis jump. 

“Best hurry up, then” he breathes teasingly. 

So, Louis does and if he’s half an hour past his curfew because he was making out with Harry in the front seat of his car then so be it.


	6. Lilo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Louis doesn't know how to speak his mind and Liam is forever confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for CheersToEngland for getting the top score in lilo!!

The thing about it was that it should have been a completely normal day. Then again Liam should have really known his days were never normal. Not since he got put into the band. Really not even since the first time he auditioned for X Factor. He didn't mind it though. It was just, some days should be normal, he deserves a good break every now and then. And today, that was supposed to be one of those days. But of course, fate had a plan of its own.

Liam was in his room of their suite in the hotel they were staying in. They had three shows in the same city so they got to relax during the day, which was a rare occurrence, and Liam had learned to cherish it. He didn't really know where the other lads had gone off to. He knew Niall and Harry had gone off around the city, even though it wasn't exactly ideal, they all still liked to sight see, at least when they could. He hadn't seen Zayn or Louis all day, although he was pretty sure they were still somewhere in the hotel. While Liam was bored, he couldn't blame the others for finding something to do. After all they all did invite him, he just wanted a quiet day. Now, though, he missed all the noise that came with them.

He shrugged it off, he couldn't go back now, and picked up a book to read. Zayn had lent him one of his favorites, but Liam could barely understand it. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard the door to their suite shut, having only got halfway through the page in about ten minutes, Liam needed a good distraction. He closed the book, not bothering to mark the page before heading out of his room to check on who it was.

“Oh hey Lou,” he greeted once he saw the older lad.

“Oh Liam,” Louis looked startled for a moment before getting himself together, “You been here all day?” he asked.

“Yeah, what about you? Haven't seen you or Zayn since this morning,” Liam nodded, posing his own question.

“Um yeah, Zayn and I were just outside talking, I think he's making some calls now but I came back up,” Louis scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and Liam knew something was up, but before he got the chance to say anything, Louis started walking back to his own room.

“I'm knackered. I think I'm go take a nap,” Louis called and Liam's shoulders sunk. Guess he wouldn't be spending the afternoon with Louis. He trudged back to his room, with no idea what he was going to do, because there was no way he was going to read more of that god awful book.

He flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. Louis had been acting really strange and Liam didn't know why. Maybe after he woke up Liam could have a nice long talk with him and everything would be normal, yeah that was a good plan. Liam wished Louis wouldn't have just run off though, they could have been talking about it now, but no. Maybe it was something serious. Maybe something was really horribly wrong, but before Liam could jump to the worst possible conclusions, Louis appeared at his door. Louis didn't say anything, he just stood there and stared, thinking about something, and it killed Liam that he didn't know what.

“Lou?” Liam asked, but Louis didn't respond. He just stood and continued to stare.

Then, almost instantly, there was a pair of lips on Liam's and suddenly, Louis wasn't so far away anymore. Louis was kissing him. He was kissing his best mate, his band mate for Christ's sake!

Liam was in a state of shock, and before he had time to react the pressure was gone from his lips as quickly as it had come. Louis looked at him with terrified wide eyes as if to say, 'What have I done?' before he bolted from the room, leaving Liam alone to here the door slam shut, and to think, “What the hell just happened?”


End file.
